Underneath the Pale
by wolves-rain-chick
Summary: Buried in the snows that rest above the world, is an ancient and secluded race of elves that have long since avoided the horrors of the world. Seeking aide to take back the Kingdon of Erebor, Thorin and his dwarves seek out the myths and legends of the ice and cold. Will the forgotten race rescue the proud king, and help him slay the fires that haunt him? OC/Thorin/Kili
1. Aid and Succor

**AN: Watched the Hobbit movie and decided I was going to try my hand at this, let me know what you think!**

**I don't own anything affiliated with the Hobbit, LOTR, just my characters!**

_"So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their endings." _  
_-The Hobbit_

Thorin, and what was left of the dwarves, wandered for years seeking help from those that would aide them in their quest for Erebor. Even with the princes' deep seeded hatred of the elves, he had heard many tales and rumors of the mysterious snow elves that dwelled high in the mountains, away from the chaos of the world. Did they know of the quarrels below, or did they care at all?

Balin rode beside Thorin and said with a small chuckle "Have you grown do desperate, that you go out seeking myths and legends? I heard they were wiped out many moons ago. This could be another dead end. You have given us a good life Thorin…isn't that enough?"

Thorin regarded him and replied "No, it'll never be enough till I can restore our kingdom to us, this life isn't the life for us."

He cut the conversation short, and rode on ahead of the group, leaving Balin shaking his head and riding out against the storm. Thorin was proud, and stubborn like his father's before him. Balin constantly worried that his pride, and his rage against the dragon, and the elves would destroy him before they got to Erebor.

Bofur shouted over the wind to the rest of the dwarves "I see light ahead, the storm is getting worse, we better get a move on!"

The dwarves urged their ponies forward, they were reluctant and startled, so the trip up the steep mountain seemed to take hours, the snow beat against their faces and tore the very warmth from their bones. The dwarf party was on the verge of collapse, and when it seemed all hope had failed, a scout astride a large, white bear spotted them.

The armored scout took out a horn, and blew on it sending a message to the other scouts, warning them of the group that was making a feeble attempt up their mountain. More scouts arrived astride the bears, and led the dwarves towards a cave that seemed to be carved into the mountain, unnaturally or not, the group was glad to be pulled to safety.

The tallest of the scouts removed his helm, revealing his dark, black hair (uncommon in the elf race), long, pointed ears, and a face untouched by the pendulum of time. He replied in the common tongue " I am a scout and emissary known as Thare from the Kingdom of Lunar-Hold, have you come seeking aide? I must know before I take you further to meet the Queen."

Thorin glared at him through his brows, Balin answered for him " Yes, we come seeking aide and council from you, we are-"

The dark haired scout replied "I know who you are, our Queen has been watching you for sometime, she sent us out to meet you, Follow me if you will."

Thorin did not move, and neither did some of the others, making Thare reply with a small smile "Fine, let your stubbornness freeze you and your men to death, the snow can be treacherous, and there are many wild beasts about.."

The twins Fili and Kili followed Balin, hoping to remove the cold from their bones that seemed to wedge in the joints and freeze their blood. The rest followed suite, with a reluctant Thorin on the end.

Kili, the curiouser of the two, asked "Emissary Thare, the snow elves seem to be a willowy race, how do you keep so warm, if you don't mind my asking?"

Balin gave him an elbow, only making Thare's icy expression melt a little " Young one, the polar bears we ride upon provide a warmth, and a multitude of their fur provide the same warmth, does that answer your question?"

The bear snorted for emphasis, making the young ones jump. The only other animal they have seen of the same girth were the wargs the orcs and goblins rode upon. The tunnels made them nervous, but they were carved beautifully, and sparkled like diamonds. Torch sconces of green and blue fire illuminated the way, highlighting the hollows of the snow elves cheeks, give them a haunted look.

They finally stopped at a large door, lit up by the moon that washed in through a small grate in the ceiling. Thare took out his sword, and put the tip of it in the top of the door, it lit up the crack. Glowing runes appeared on the door, and seemed to split in half, opening up to a large hall; a roaring fire in the middle. Some of the dwarves lost their frowns at the feeling of warmth at last. Two large rows of dining tables were covered in a large buffet of food, making their stomachs growl, they couldn't remember the last time they ate any food other than travel food.

Before they could rush in Thare turned to them and said in a cold tone "The Queen is taking a huge risk here exposing our race to you, we haven't had many guests due to their blabbering. I respectfully suggest that you prouder dwarves hold your tongue, and your more uproarious merry making till you are no longer in the presence of our queen. Pick someone to represent you and leave it at that, Lady Nimue is waiting for you in the dining hall, one of our stable hands will take care of your ponies, leave your things by the door, and those will be sent to your rooms. Are we clear on all this?"

Before Thorin could voice his disapproval Balin, the more level-headed of the dwarves answered with a deep bow "We humbly accept, and will do as you ask. I will speak for the dwarves Emissary Thare."

Thare nodded, and led them to the vast dining hall. Everything shined, like the ice outside, yet the heat gave away the fact that everything seemed to be made of marble, and another material unfamiliar to them, and being dwarves they knew just about every kind of mineral their was.

The Erebor dwarves sat at the dining table, and began to dig in, only for Thare to clear his throat, and shake his head at them. They all groaned, receiving several dirty looks from the elves around them. The Emissary blocked their view of Lady Nimue, and tried hard to listen to what he was whispering to her.

Finally, after a few minutes, Thare stepped to the left side of the massive throne and announced loudly to the whole dining hall "I present to you, Queen Nimue Valisilwen, Ruler of the Lunar-hold, and the Kingdoms of Cirelondiel, Fareryniel, and Ithielethiel, Hile Nimue!"

The court sounded "Hile Nimue!"

Lady Nimue stood before the hall, formidable and silent. She was adorned in a white dress, lined with fur, and hugged her willowy body close. It billowed down into a train that dragged on the floor, a crown adorned with snow flakes rested gently on her head. But what stood out the most to the dwarves, was her alabaster skin, and cerulean blue eyes, that looked right through them, and hardened any chill that was left within them.

She spoke, her voice soft, like the feathers of a dove tickling their snow-blown faces "Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn _(A star shines over the time of our meeting)_…Come my friends, enough of the formalities, eat for you are weary from your travels, spiced mead are in the silver chalices before you. We can discuss business after you have rested. Tell me, who speaks for you?"

Balin stood, and bowed respectfully "Lady Nimue, I am Balin. I have served Thorin and his father's before him. We come seeking aide and succor from you and your people. I am afraid we haven't been shown much kindness in our travels, and we thank you for you hospitality."

Lady Nimue bowed her head and gave a heart warming smile " Gi nathlam hí _(You are welcome here)…_You traveled a long way for just aide and succor, but that will be discussed later as promised. Come, fill your bellies and drink away the cold. My brother Durion, should be joining us soon. Which one of you is Thorin Oakenshield?"

For a time, none of the dwarves replied, Balin answered again "Milady, it is best if I only address you, out of respect for your delicacies and such."

Nimue bowed her head again "Very well, let me know when you are ready to seek council, no rush. You may stay as long as you like."

She seated herself again, but the court was rudely interrupted by a surly voice "What are these people doing here, I demand to know at once!"

A sallow faced elf came charging in, a cloaked one following close behind, rushing to Nimue hastily, making Thare and the other guard unsheathe their swords " Durion, you maybe the prince of Lunar-Hold, but Nimue is the queen and will be addressed as such, as for you Mornenion, slither back from the crags you came from and don't you dare approach, or your head rolls upon the ground."

Nimue stood, and shouted " We shall not engage this way in front of guests, everyone just sit and let out new friends eat in peace!, Mornenion, you are dismissed-"

The Elf wizard replied "You have not the authority to dismiss me, for I do not serve you, but Durion."

Thare, with inhuman speed, held the blade to his throat and said darkly " Dôl gîn lost _(Your head is empty)…_Everyone serves Nimue, slither away or this ends now, I only tolerate you because of Lady Nimue's orders. Next time, she won't be here to save you…"

With a deep bow, the surly wizard back away, with an awful grimace on his face. Obviously showing his hatred of the rest of the court. Nimue turned to her brother who was now seated and replied tartly "These are my guests, Thorin Oakenshield and Company, they are my guests and will be treated as such. Anymore upsets and rash action will be taken. Now, be silent."

Lady Nimue slumped lightly and rubbed her temples, her alabaster forehead crinkled a little and she spoke to Thare quietly "Nidh, Goheno nin…An ngell nin, Boe I waen, Edraith enni, Le fael." _( Ouch, Forgive me…please I must go, save me…thank you.) _

Thare responded "Hiril Vuin, Odulen an edraith anlen. _(My lady, I am here to save you)_

Thare addressed the court in the common tongue "My lady is tired, rest tonight and she will address you at first light."

Thorin stood to object when he heard a voice in his head "Do not worry Prince Thorin Oakenshield, I will help you, rest now for you are so weary, I can feel it in your bones, your heart aches and I will heal that ache."

Balin whispered to Thorin "We are lucky we got this far, she seems generous enough so please, for your father's sake hold your tongue, and let us rest for the old dwarf is tired…"

**AN: Review and subscribe please, btw the Elvish is a rough translation!**


	2. Brought to Light

**AN: Thanks for the likes and subscribes, I apologize about the gap and will try to write more as time allows.**

**I don't own anything affiliated or associated with The Hobbit or LOTR.**

"_Where there's life there's hope."_

_J.R.R Tolkien- The Hobbit_

Morning was at a slow crawl for the dwarves, even Balin was getting nervous. What if the Elf-queen changed her mind and sent them away back in the cold? All the dwarves stunk of nervousness, but Thorin was just angry. Her final words to him plagued him all night and he hardly slept. A plethora of questions haunted the small party, and they wanted answers.

After what seemed like years (centuries for the younger, impatient dwarves) Thare approached them in the dining hall and said with a frozen, practiced cordial greeting " Good morn, did you slumber and sup well this morning?"

Oin, without thought, replied "The only blessing is that we weren't thrown out into the cold to the wolves and such!"

Thare replied darkly "there are worse things than wolves out in the cold, dwarf…"

Bofur gave Oin an elbow and replied humbly "Master Thare, Oin didn't mean it, honest-"

Thare cut him off "Oh. But I did… and I did originally come out here to let you know that Lady Nimue is well enough now to see you. Don't upset her, and for your sakes… let your appointed emissary speak, for I'd hate to see what happens to the dwarves with loose tongues and yes, that is a promise… Follow me to her chambers."

The illuminated hall seem to go on forever, and there was a number of doors all elaborately painted and illustrated. Each door seem to tell a story, and once in awhile, they would see silken tapestries adorning the walls, polar bears and arctic creatures decorated most of these. Elven armors of different makes silently lined the walls, staring at them as they passed. The pieces of furniture itself was also works of art, the craftsmanship excellent, the wood and metal shined as if it were brand new.

The Queen's door was most beautiful of all. A pack of wolves were baying at the full moon, the scene before them looked like it would come to life. The door opened revealing a large, canopy bed adorned with various furs. A roaring fire was going, and a large bay window peaked over the valley and down below the ship yards, and various villages as well. It was a sight to see, but not as beautiful as the woman standing at the window.

She was wrapped in a furry robe that seemed to drown her. Her hair was tied up in a simple bun, showing off her graceful, swan-like neck. She wore no jewelry, and her skin seemed even paler than yesterday, giving off a lunar glow. She gestured for Thare and the dwarf company to come in. They sat in plush, velvety chairs, while Thare stood in the corner eyeballing them all like a hawk.

Nimue's voice was silky and gentle when she addressed them "The room you are in is sound proof, any information spoken today will not leave this room. You are safe here, I hope you all slept well this morning?"

Balin, the appointed speaker, replied "Yes your ladyship, this is the most hospitality we have received since we started our journey, we all thank you kindly."

Her lips curved into a small smile and replied off-topic "You know, out of all the races in Middle Earth, besides ours of course, dwarves are my favorite… would you like to know why?"

Balin dipped his head and she replied "They are the most resilient, the stubbornness of dwarves, scholars say, is their downfall. Me however…" She paused and sipped from a blue and white tea-cup, then continued " I think it's what saved you all this time from your worry, your grief, and it has fueled your hope, and passion for your home under the mountain."

Balin replied slightly taken aback "Milady, how could you know such things?"

Nimue looked up at Thare, when he nodded she replied with a somber face "When I was a little girl, my mother told me a story. Now, I didn't believe it at the time but, it is very real and very true now. All the women born into the Valisilwen family have what you call "The Touch" we sense things, and see things how they happened, while they're happening, and before they happen. It all started at the beginning of time, many generations ago a woman in our family drank from the forbidden waters of Lunar lake, and was cursed by the moon with this 'touch.' I have been watching you for sometime now, but the touch itself comes and goes, and sometimes I miss things…that in itself is the curse. It drove my grandmother mad, and she threw herself from the balcony when my parents…descended into the west. She couldn't foresee the accident and was mad with grief."

Balin replied with a small frown "My condolences your majesty, but why us? And why now do you seek to give us aid?"

Nimue replied " My parent's solely believed that if they hid our race from the world, we could be protected for all time. They sat on the sidelines as war plagued the land, and destroy the world I fell in love with. When I ascended to the throne I made a vow, that I would help those I could with what I had. My mother chose not to use her gift for the good of the world, but I aim to change the myth's and legends of our people. Tell me Balin, do you speak for the feelings of all your kinsmen?"

Balin replied a little stiffly "Yes, with our and your best interests at heart. I don't-"

Nimue replied with a nod "Please, don't think that you need to shield me from your thoughts. All of you can speak freely, I am afraid sometimes Thare becomes to over protective. I may look like a delicate, young woman but I assure you I am well aware of the plight of the world-"

Thorin spoke up " Do you really, or is that all talk?"

Thare unsheathed his sword ready to spring when Nimue replied " Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, the savior of his race… yes. I know that Smaug came and destroyed everything you worked so hard to protect. I know both your father and grandfather went mad with grief, greed, and rage. All the responsibility fell on you to regain the pride, honor, and heart of the dwarves of Erebor. Along with the touch, I can feel emotions…the suffering of you and your people do not go unheard. I heard your cries, and tickled your mind with the thought of help from the winter mountains. Speak freely yes, speak plainly even if you must but please, do not address me as a fool. For we both know better.."

Thorin look down, knowing he was just put in his place, and he replied deeply " I apologize your majesty, I had no idea that you knew, I thought that-"

Nimue finished his sentence, which she didn't need foresight for, " I was ignorant to the falling of the free world? I can understand your reluctance for help from tall tales and legends. But I am here to help you, and give you whatever you need for your journey. I have been visited from someone you are quite familiar with: Mithrandir, who has been like a father to me since I was a little girl."

Kili spoke up " Is he here then?"

Nimue looked over to him, her heart skipped a beat slightly, making her hand grasp her chest, she answered quietly "No, I am afraid he has moved on already, said something about a burglar in the lands of green."

Thare asked from across the room "Are you alright my Queen?"

Nimue replied off-handily "Yes Thare, I am…fine."

Ori blurted out "When you touch people, can you see things?"

That defiantly earned a glare from Thare, Nimue replied with a small chuckle "Sometimes yes, all it takes is a small touch on the hands to see a millennia of things. Like I said, it comes and goes-"

Thorin said with a small smirk "And causes headaches?"

Nimue gave a small nod and replied "Now to the business at hand, what do you need from me? I missed that part of your journey."

Thorin replied succinctly " A small regimen wouldn't hurt our feelings, supplies, food, water, and any information you have on dragons. We lost all of our tomes on wyrms when Smaug burned it all."

Nimue stood, looking out the window towards the mountains and replied thoughtfully "Did you know that dragons were more abundant years ago? Ice dragons used to make their nests and homes on the tops of the mountains? They did that so no one could reach them. Their greed for treasure seems the most likely source of their dwindling numbers. Our librarian should be able to point you in the right direction. Anything else you might ask or need of me? I am at your full service Lord Oakenshield."

Thorin replied with a practiced smile " Lady Nimue, please, call me Thorin. For I am your guest, not your host."

Nimue chuckled "Most gracious of you, could I encourage you all to stay a few more nights? A blizzard is coming and I am afraid to see you stuck in it."

They whispered amongst themselves and Balin replied with a deep bow "Your Grace, it would be with the utmost honor to trouble your palace with our presence."

Nimue tipped her head and said with a gentle chime of a laugh "Like I said, besides our race, dwarves are my favorite race. Help yourselves to our pantries, kitchens, stables, and the like. I will join you later for now, I need to palaver with my council."

Thare escorted them out back to the dining hall, and left the dwarves to their own devices, making Ori reply " So, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am curious about the bears… shall we?"

**AN: Review and subscribe please!**


End file.
